An Artist of Seduction
by Markanovanlink
Summary: Is Trowa the true artist of seduction?


I love Gundam Wing. Oh I do not own the G boys or the names I use in my fic they belong to whoever made them. I sorry I dont know who you are. 

**What is in a name  
I dont play the sue me game  
If it is me you want to blame  
Remember I dont have money cus I'm lame**

****

Okay this is my entry for the Gundam Wing Diaries Art of Seduction Fic Contest. Tell me what you think?

Yaoi, POV and bad words

Plot: **_Is Trowa the true artist of seduction?_**

**So An Artist of Seduction**

**by Markanovanlink**

****

Silent, reserved, subdued, repressed, withdrawn, shy, and introverted are some of the adjectives used to describe my personality. I don't argue against those descriptions because they are merely projections given to those closest to me. I can project many emotions; I just choose which ones. I see myself as a chameleon. I am an infiltration artist with the ability to be anyone and no one at anytime. When it comes to being myself, I am seen as those descriptive terms.

I often wonder what my fellow comrades think happened to me when I was younger to cause such a persona. I am repeatedly amused by their assertions and assumptions. After seven years of knowing each other, none of them has ever asked.

I started noticing a certain assumption after coming to work for the Preventers. For two and a half years, I entertained myself with the knowledge that Heero, Duo, Wufei and Quatre thought I was a victim of rape. Why say anything if no one cared to ask or confirm.

I will say this much, Quatre would try to trap me into a deep conversion designed to bare my soul. Maybe I am in the wrong, but every time he did it I found myself giving him an illusion of it. Maybe I am evil deep down inside, because the thought of his pity for me was irresistible.

Quatre Raberba Winner, enough said. His very name evokes strong vibrations in my soul every time I hear it. Every word that glides past his lips contains powerful and strong emotions intended on getting his point across, no matter the subject. He is the essence of the word persuasive. I believe he could convince a bear out of its fur.

His physique is something you would place into a museum for. His skin reflects the same shine as buffed marble while his hair mimics sunlight. The curves of his body insinuate every muscle that was sculpted by his Maker. How long have I yearned to touch this piece of art?

He is not the same Gundam pilot I met seven years ago. A young boy turned into a powerful man. A powerful man I wish to break into submission for selfish reasons of course.

Day by day, week by week, month by month and year by year; I have grown to love him. His every step, his every move and his every breath; I watch and cherish. Maybe I am a little obsessed with him, but I am not a stalker. I don't have to stalk someone that I see 24/7.

I have never confessed my feelings to him. I wasn't sure if he was gay or not. He is very sensitive, but that doesn't make him a queer. He goes to a lot of functions when he's not working with the Preventers. He always has a female escort when he goes to galas or fundraisers.

Sometimes, okay most of the time, I found myself getting mad or jealous. But no one would ever know that but me. It is not that I find it hard to express myself; it is just that I don't want others to see my emotions. They are mine, and mine alone. I would share them with him, if I knew he felt the way I do.

Quatre has always been there for me, but he's been there for the others too. At first, I thought maybe him and Duo were messing around when I went back to the circus after the war. I heard they spent almost every hour together. But I know better now. I never thought Heero and Duo would be, you know, a couple.

I have been sharing an apartment with Quatre for two months now and it is becoming very frustrating. I have to go to sleep at night knowing the reason for my wet dreams is in the other bedroom.

Living with Quatre is a dream come true, except the part about not being able to sleep with him. I have been receiving so many mixed signals from him ever since we moved in together. For example, he cooked a big breakfast I couldn't eat because I had an early meeting with Une. After I closed the apartment door, I stood there for three minutes contemplating on being late and thought otherwise. Before I left the door, I could hear dishes being thrown against the wall. I never questioned him when I came home that night. I didn't even question the disappearance of some of our dishes. If I did, it would have ruined the illusion.

So many nights we stayed up talking, that we fell asleep on each other until time to go to work. I just want to know if he sees me as more than a friend. I can't stay under this roof another night without knowing.

I have decided that today I am going to find out once and for all. Today is a warm Wednesday afternoon which includes four Preventers that have the day off sitting in my den. I went to work early and left around noon.

I walked into the apartment, okay I did say I was living with Quatre, the penthouse. As I close the door slowly, I can hear Duo and Quatre talking about how sad that is. Curiosity gets the better of me as I decide to sneak up on them. So quiet that not even the great Heero Yuy himself can hear me. I lean against the wall that separates the living room and the den and listen.

Quatre and Duo hush themselves as theme music comes on, that music sounds so familiar. Once I heard the host of the show, I knew what they were watching. They're watching Soprah Winfrey, the great, great, and any other greats that need to be there, grand daughter of Oprah Winfrey. I smile to myself as I listen to the topic of today's show.

"Today we are talking with war orphans about their traumatizing experiences on L3. John Smith watched his father and mother murdered by mercenaries at the age of ten. John, what happened?"

"It was night time when I woke up to my mother grabbing me and forcing me into a closet. As she shut the door, I could hear my father yelling her name. I started to peek out of the crack in the door when I hear a loud banging sound and then a thud. I covered my mouth in shock as I saw my father's bleeding body on the ground.

My mother was screaming so loud that I covered my face with my hands. I could hear her screaming no from the top of her lungs. It felt like hours before she was silent. Then the door flew open and they grabbed me. They told me that she didn't satisfy their needs good enough, and that I would do nicely…and…"

Like I said before, I must be evil deep down inside because I chose that moment to lean on the door frame of the den and stare hauntingly at the flat screen TV. When all the eyes in the room were on me, I turned my face to the ground and walked quickly to my room.

I knew what would happen. One, Duo and the others would excuse themselves and leave. Two, Quatre would walk them out and shut off the TV. Three, he will come and check on me. I have never done this before, but I would risk using his sympathy for me in order to get what I want.

As I sat on my bed, Quatre knocked on the door. I decided not to answer him. I am an artist of deception.

"Trowa, can I come in?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I can't let you see me like this." My voice sounded wounded and my words were nervous. The door opened slowly as the blond of my dreams entered the room. He slowly made his way across the room and stopped in front of me and the bed.

"May I sit next to you?" I stare off in space for a few minutes before I nod. He sits by me and embraces me. I wasn't prepared for this kind of contact so soon. So I play into his concern by putting my face into the crook of his neck. He rubs my back and whispers into my ear that everything will be okay.

He places both hands on the sides of my face, and forces me to look into his eyes, those beautiful aqua eyes. "Trowa, I want you to know that I am here for you." He moves his right hand and wipes away a tear that had fallen down my face. He smiles as his hands go for mine.

I looked down at how our fingers were intertwined and then up at his pleading eyes. I closed mine and sighed. "Quatre, you don't understand. You don't know what it's like."

He squeezes my fingers and clears his throat. "Make me, Trowa. Tell me what I don't understand."

"You don't know how it feels to be unwanted and unloved. To learn that your body is nothing but an empty shell to be used by…" I chose my words carefully. "…war. I just feel this crushing loneliness that makes it hard for me to breathe. I just…I don't know…I'm not making any sense."

I pulled away from him and started to get up; he grabbed me with his strong arms and forced me into a hug. "Trowa, I understand more than you think I do." He loosens the hug and starts to kiss the tears on my face.

Something is not right. I pull away from him roughly and stand up as I questioned him. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't it!" He was looking at me with anger in his eyes. "How dare you use me? What kind of sick bastard uses someone else's concern in order to score?" He has never yelled at me before. I should be ashamed of what I was trying to do, but I am not. His infuriated features excite me. I never wanted him more than I do right now.

I try to say how sorry I am but he waves me off with his hand. "You saying sorry wont suffice." He leans back on the bed and looks up at me. "Get on your knees."

"What?" I feel anger pass through me. I know he doesn't expect me to beg for his forgiveness.

"I said get down on your knees; it is not a request." I can't explain why I did, but I did. I got down on my knees in front of Quatre. "Good boy, now stay."

What the hell! I am not a got damn dog, but I don't move as he gets up and walks towards me. He places his hands on my shoulders and stands there silently for ten minutes. I try not to fidget as I think about how close I am to his navel.

Finally, he sighs and looks down at me. "Trowa, Trowa, Trowa. You've been very, very bad today. What ever will I do with you?" Every porno I have ever watched came flooding into my brain. Is this really happening to me or is this another sick dream?

Quatre put his hands in my hair and pulled slightly. "Trowa, I have known how you felt about me for years. I have been waiting patiently for you to grow some balls and tell me. Instead, you go and pull this." He pauses. I guess he is waiting for me to respond, but I don't. So he continues, "Just tell me how you truly feel. That's all I ask."

"I love you." I felt the words coming out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop them. I didn't want to seem so helpless, but my thoughts felt like they were being pulled out of me.

"Was that so hard? Three simple words…now tell me what you really want."

I almost choked, but I answered him. "I want you."

He smiled and brought his face next to mine. As his aquas burned through the windows of my soul, he hissed out a reply that sent shivers down my spine. "I know."

A sting of electricity hit me as his lips made contact with my lips. I felt emotions that didn't seem to be mine surge through me and dance around my own. Were these his emotions that were invaded me. I never really understood what he meant when he said he could feel us and our emotions. All I know is that I can feel him and his essence seeping inside my body.

When our lips parted, I felt dizzy and drained. It felt like I had another soul in my body and when the kissed ended, the other entity was ripped away. I tried to stay standing on my knees, but I ended up sitting down on the ground. This isn't normal; I don't think you should feel like this after you kiss someone.

"You do when you kiss me." Had I spoken that out loud? "No Trowa, I can feel your thoughts and your feelings. Every time you have a strong thought followed by a strong emotion, I can feel it and read it."

"Do you know what I am feeling right now?"

I licked my chapped lips as he sat down behind me. "Yes Trowa. I am aware of how you feel right now. I have felt your feelings for years. I know about every dream and every fantasy. I know about every secret desire."

He paused long enough to lick the back of my ear which caused a strong tingling sensation to shoot through my neck and back. I tried hard not to moan as his breath prickled along my neck. He started to whisper in a voice thick with profound sexual supremacy. "I knew every time your soul cried for mine."

I threw my head back as he started to lick my neck. I felt my body tremble as his fingers gripped hard into my shoulders. "Show me how you tamed your cravings Trowa." I could feel what he meant as his terminology penetrated my mind.

"Quatre, I can't." Not with him watching me anyway.

"Yes, you can and you will." I swallowed hard as his words burned against my right ear. "Show me."

With my eyes closed and legs still bent underneath me, I pressed my back against Quatre's chest. My hands had a mind of their own as they started to slowly unfasten my belt. A lot of emotions and thoughts were racing through my body as my hands unzipped the uniform pants I was wearing.

I tried to stop my hands but they wouldn't respond to my cerebral commands. Strong controlling vibrations moved my hands as I realized I had no power over my body. The touch of my own hand against the skin of my thigh felt alien to me. It felt like someone else was touching me.

Is he doing this to me? Can he project his own touch into my mind? Oh, this feels so good but I can't do this like this. I want to touch him. I want to feel his real touch, not this hypnotic illusion shit.

I tried to tell Quatre to stop, but it only came out in a moan. Why is he toying with me like this? Why can't I fight this…oh shit, I can feel him in my mind and body.

"Trowa, you are going to do everything I say." Without a verbal response, I nod my understanding as I absorb his mesmerizing essence into my soul. Our souls seem to merge and dance inside me; causing a catastrophic quake of euphoria.

"Trowa…"

I hope this feeling never ends.

"…I want…"

My body trembles as his words slowly vibrate against my neck.

"…you to…"

Whatever it is, I will do it.

"…go to HELL!" The statement ended as he pushed me forward onto the floor. The shock I felt filled the empty space of emotions that where torn from my soul. After slowly rolling off my stomach and onto my back, I look up at him and the smirk on his face.

"You maybe an artist of many things, but I am an artist too. The art of seduction is something that I have a great mastery in." I watched him in awe as he walked to the bedroom door and opened it. "When I have forgiven you, maybe I will teach you how to be better at it." With that said, he closed the door...a true artist of seduction.


End file.
